on the highway (it's a long road)
by inotrash
Summary: They're hunters—they're not meant to make attachments, only to keep people safe. That's why Ino keeps herself (almost) entirely detached as she tracks down every monster she can on her hunt to find the one who killed her dad. Then Kiba and his friends show up and everything goes upside down (At one point, literally. She hates witches so much.). —Supernatural AU, eventual KibaIno.


Hiiii guys! So, this is the first chapter of the SPN AU fic I've been working on the last couple days. I'm actually super excited to be writing this, as it combines several of my favourite things: KibaIno, Naruto, writing, and Supernatural. (I just hope I'm still a good writer, at least to you guys.) So, if you don't know what Supernatural is but this sounded interesting and so you clicked, here's a quick rundown—it's a show about these two brothers, Sam and Dean, who travel the states saving people from monsters (vampires, werewolves, ghosts; that sort of thing). This is basically the Naruto characters transplanted into a universe where they're hunters. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are going to be the main characters for this, but there'll be cameos from other characters too, of course. If you're wondering about pairings—KibaIno for sure, and I think I might try to work in some NejiTen (if I can fit Neji into the story, that is. I'm hoping so, because NejiTen is quite the lovely pairing.).

**p.s.** this is my disclaimer: I am not the owner of naruto. I only wish it was so.

**p.p.s.** reviews would be much appreciated, if you have the time; I'd love to know if you guys think this is worth continuing!

.

.

.

Kiba slides into the booth across from his partners, milkshake in hand—strawberry, with swirls of chocolate thrown in (his favourite type of milkshake; overall favourite drink, really) because the lady behind the counter at this burger place couldn't resist his smile when he asked, like so many can't.

Hinata gives him a _look_, and he shoots her one back. In the five years they've known each other and been hunting together, her and him and Shino and Akamaru, she's never liked how he just flirts with anyone he chooses to. She's reserved, more so than anyone he's ever met, and he likes that about her, thinks it balances him out nicely.

Shino, though, is utterly indifferent to his tendencies to use his attractiveness as an advantage to get chocolate in his milkshake, or a good booth, or other varied perks; he's focused on business, most of the time, and when he's not talking about or researching hunts, it's bugs that he concentrates on. As long as Kiba has known him (and, apparently, for longer than even these five years; Hinata has been friends and hunting partners with him for longer than Kiba, and she's told him that he's always been like this) Shino has been about work and insects, nothing else. He was raised in the life, which explains the first half, but the bugs… Kiba has no idea, and he doesn't delve into the subject with him often. It's his little quirk; every hunter has one, or at least every hunter he's met.

"So," he says, slouching back and trying to prop his feet on the opposite booth between Hinata and Shino. They each push off one foot, not even bothering to look up from what they're doing. "Any cases nearby? Vampire, werewolf, ghost, ghoul; hell, I'll even take a witchy sounding case if it means something to break the boredom."

"Nothing yet, Kiba. You might find something to break the monotony a bit faster if you helped, though." Hinata slides the laptop over just as she finishes her sentence, and then passes the charger along, too. "It's almost dead, plug it in before you power it up."

He snorts at her as he reaches under the table to plug in the laptop—"When'd you get sassy, Hyuuga?"—and she kicks him. It boots up just as Shino starts shaking his head at the two of them.

.

.

Ino doesn't watch Tenten as her hunting partner brings the machete down across the neck of the vampire she's pinning with her beloved glittery purple sneakers. They've got this down to an art, now; Tenten knows exactly how to bring the blade down so as not to get blood on Ino's sneakers, because when that happens she has a "bitchfit" (Tenten's words, not hers) on the way back.

With her foot pinning it down, the body stays still as the head rolls away; one turn, two turns, three, and finally it stops—_almost_ at the wall, but falling short by an inch or so. Tenten walks over and picks it up, pinching strands of hair between her fingers, and drops it into the black bag just outside the entrance to the room. Ino leans down, picks up the body and walks it to her, and she holds it open so the blonde can drop the body in with the rest. They learned to do this with hunts that involved killing more than one monster a long time ago; taking a bag around is easier, though it can pose problems when they have to chase things. It's better than leaving the sack at the front door and then finding and dragging each body and head individually, especially in big houses like this one (they once hunted a huge nest of vampires, her and Tenten and her dad, and they'd taken over a sprawling mansion; they hadn't taken the bag with them, and had spent almost three hours making their way around the house, getting lost more than a few times).

They make their way back, Tenten dragging the bag behind her with one hand. Now they'll walk maybe five minutes from the house, where Tenten's left Ino's beloved Z28 Camaro, and get the lighter fluid and a lighter and set the body bag on fire. Leaving a trail of bodies around the house is a mistake they've only made once; it almost got them arrested, after someone noticed that they left town around the time that the new family down the block from them was murdered in the dead of night. They'd not been using her car and managed to get away, though just barely; it was lucky that her Camaro was in the shop, causing them to borrow one of the many spares Shikamaru kept near his place, in case anybody needed to use a different car for a few weeks to evade anyone looking.

As they reach the truck, Ino fumbles in the dark seat for her cell phone and her dad's old lighter while Tenten gets the lighter fluid from the back of her truck. She splashes it over the bag, one two three, and Ino leans down just slightly to touch the flame to the top of the sack, and they both watch as it goes up in flames. She leans back against the truck, pocketing the lighter, and scrolls through her messages; there are three new ones, all from Shikamaru. The first asks how their hunt went; the second carries a question of whether or not she and Tenten want a case up in Washington, and the third has the details of the aforementioned Washington hunt.

"Tenten; hunt? Up in Washington? It's—" She scrolls down to the last message. "Witches. Ugh. I hate witches. Two of them, he thinks, planning to kill half the town they're settling in. You up for it, or no?"

"Let's take it. We haven't wrangled with any witches in a pretty long while."

Ino hits speed dial two on her phone (one is Tenten), and waits for Shikamaru to pick up. It never takes him longer than two rings, unless he's in another call.

"Shikamaru's line; Ino, is that you?"

"Yessir. One—hunt went fine. We're taking care of the bodies right now, actually. And we'll take that Washington case. Seeing as she's clinically insane, Tenten feels it's been too long since we dealt with any witches. I, personally, feel that you can never go too long between witch cases, but, hey, that's just me."

Shikamaru snorts and she can almost feel him rolling his eyes at her over the line. "Yeah, it is. Remember, Ino, other people are allowed to have opinions that aren't yours."

"Shut up, Shika. You're not a therapist; you're our fancy hunting coördinator. Not that you get paid, of course. You should, though, you do a good job when you're not lazy."

"I get paid, Ino; I get to hear your sass every week, remember? It's such a joy." He laughs. "Get on to Washington, both of you. I think they're planning to do whatever it is they're working on on Thursday of next week, which gives you six days to get up there and stop them. Don't get killed."

"Have we yet?"

.

.

Hinata looks up from her screen. "Guys, I think I found something—a couple of werewolves, I think, up in Washington. There've been three cases so far, each with the heart removed. You want to head up there?"

Shino nods and Kiba voices his acquiescence, so they start packing. They each keep laptop bags, personalized to their liking; Hinata's is decorated with swirls of pink and blue flowers, with purple and green thrown in, while Shino's is, of course, bugs of all kinds. His is an old picture of his family, taken when he was fifteen—his dog, Akamaru, sits in the middle, with him on one side and his older sister, Hana, on the other; their mother sits behind them, a hand on their shoulders and her chin on top of Akamaru's head.

Kiba slides his glass to the guy behind the counter, then goes to hold the door for Hinata and Shino. His car waits outside ('67 Impala, black and beautiful), and he reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket for his keys… which aren't there. Of course. He looks straight to Hinata's left hand, and sure enough there they are—she's always stealing his keys, because she claims he doesn't know how to drive without almost getting them killed or arrested. Shino never drives, so it's always an argument between him and Hinata (she usually wins. Okay, almost always. He's won maybe ten to her hundred.).

He slides into the backseat, and cards a hand through Akamaru's fur. He moves his head into Kiba's lap, but stays asleep, and he runs his left hand idly through the fur on top of his head, scratching a bit. Hinata starts up the car, he settles back, and Shino pops open the laptop yet again, and as she pulls out of the lot, her head turned back towards him, he settles back and props his feet up slightly on the back of Shino's seat (it's his car so they can't complain, even if Hinata is driving).

Washington is eight hours from them, and it's going to be a long drive—approximately ten minutes from now Hinata's going to put on the classical music she prefers, and he's going to bitch because _seriously_, Hinata, _classical_? In the _Impala_? It's ridiculous, which is why they'll fight over it and Shino will give them both this look that always makes them be quiet, no matter where they are in their fight, and then they'll keep doing this over and over to Washington (it's practically tradition at this point), until finally Shino actually speaks—"Kiba. Hinata. _Cease_."—and then reaches over to the dial and turns it off. Then they'll start in on him, and that's how it'll go until they hit Washington; they've been doing this for five years, now, and the routine is so familiar to him by now it's ridiculous.

But he loves it, and them, so whatever.


End file.
